User blog:44fireking/One Piece Monster Pirates Chapter 5
Razi had never ran so far in his life—never wanted to run as long as he had—his devotion of catching the animal who stole his Nakama Momo's money was strong. After running for five minutes, Razi found the only to be a snake. The snake slithered far, long. Razi thought he'd never be able to catch up with the snake in less than two hours, the given time his Nakama Daniel gave him, but corned it in an alleyway. Razi could still see the animal was holding the pouch in its mouth and rattled its tail. " You're not a rattle snake, Mr. Snake," said Razi as he approached the snake. The snake seemed to be tropical; maybe it was even an eel, where it has slimy dark blue scales and was 4 feet long. " I know a snake like you can't be poisonous. But maybe you'll be kind enough to give me back the money you stole. It'll mean a lot to me." The snake simply stared at Razi and slithered its tongue in and out. The snake stared at Razi, then miraculously leaped in the air and slithered while it was mysteriously levitating off the ground. " You say you need your money back?" A voice was heard from the snake. " You'll get your money when you pry it from the cold, dead hands of me, Shichibukai Shinomori." The snake spun twirled around in circles so fast Razi mistaked it for a spinning top, then it stopped and a new person stood before Razi. The first thing Razi noticed about the man was his black goatee on his cihn. The man was particularly tall and lean with long limbs and a long face. His eyes were piercing and narrow and he had short black hair that was neatly slicked back with the exception of four forelock bangs. He man wore a black shinsengumi uniform with eight small silver buttons on them. " It's good to see you again, Wolf Fang Razi," The tall man smiled. " I remember you when you were just a little boy. It's amazing how time flies when you're seeking revenge." " I'm sorry, who are you?" Razi asked. " You mean you don't recognise me? " Hmm. I guess that's to be expected from a boy seeing his father in a genocide." The man continued to smirk and rub his fingers together as he gently descended from the air. " I remember everything that happened between your father and the blood bath we shed. He didn't cry even when we tortured him till he was nothing but a puddle of blood. Your father was a very strong man, and compared to him…" The man's feet planted on the ground as he raised his left hand and pointed at Razi. " You're nothing but a peanut. A Zoan-type Devil Fruit consumer who couldn't even fight his way out of a plastic cup. Do you even have a crew?" " I have a crew of two," Razi replied nonchalantly. " I have the son of some famous marine and a shark fishman that looks more like a barracuda fishman." X_X_X_X " Achoo!" Momo sneezed. Momo then sniffed his nose as he rubbed his nose hairs with his index finger. " Hey, Momo, is everything alright with you?" Daniel asked. " Yeah," Momo hoarsely replied as he continued to rub under his nose. " I just do this when someone says something about me behind my back. I just hope it's someone other than Razi." X_X_X_X " Two crewmates. Ha. That's just so pathetic. Even a mediocre pirate crew would have at least five pirates on their crew. But you just having two makes me sadist to whichever dimwits decided to join you." X_X_X_X " Achoo!" Daniel sneezed. Daniel then sniffed his nose as he too rubbed his nose hairs with his index finger. " Are you okay, Daniel?" Momo asked. " I'm alright. I just have this strange feeling someone's speaking ill about me behind my back." " Do you think it too could be Razi?" " I don't know. All I know is whoevers doing it better stay away from me." X_X_X_X " So you know my father?" Razi asked. " Where is he? I haven't seen him in years." " Weren't you paying attention to anything that I said. Your father is dead. We ripped his body limbs from limb into seven separate pieces and kept one piece for ourselves as a momentum." Shinomori the Shichibukai reached under his shinsengumi and pulled a small stubby finger with blood still dripping from it out. " Everyone else got an arm or a leg, but me as I am wanted something small. The rest of his body we feed to our dogs." Razi was initially confused till we saw Shinomori take out a finger, then he became angry and pointed a finger to him. " You monster! Don't you have any sense of mortality! That was my father!" Razi without a second thought ran up to Shinomori. Razi then raised a fist up to punch Shinomori with, but stopped after a cold chill ran through his spine. As he was now standing, Razi lifted a small pebble off the ground, and then he threw it at Shinomori as it went right through him and dissolved to dust after going through his backside. " I knew it!" Razi exclaimed. " My senses are never wrong about these things. You're a Devil Fruit user as well." " Why yes," Shichibukai Shinomori smiled and stroked his goatee. " I've eaten the Mahou Mahou no Mi Fruit ( Acid-Acid Fruit) It's a rare kind of Logia Fruit that makes my entire body made out of acid. Now just watch as I show you what it can do." A large gush of acid spewed from Shinomori's hands. The acid surrounded Shinomori's body, then piled up on him as tiles made out of acid covered his diaphragm, elbows, arms, legs, and made a helmet with spikes coming out the top on his head. " That's really cool," Razi awed. " I almost wish I had eaten a Logia Devil Fruit." " How sweet of you to say," Shinomori said with a smirk. " It's too bad I'm going to kill you. Acid Ball!" Shinomori raised his right hand up and a ball of acid emerged from his palms. The ball was then fired at Razi, but Razi dodged the attack by dropping on the ground and rolling away to the left. Shinomori went into a cycle as more balls were fired from his arms, but Razi simply rolled away from them. " Are you making a mockery of me? Your tendons should've dissolved by now!" " It's not my fault you have lousy aim," Razi replied while rolling, then stood up on his hind legs. " You should probably just leave me alone. I don't want to turn into my Zoan body unless I feel threatened." " Stupid! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END! Acid Whip!" Shinomori stretched his right arm out. Toxic soon sloshed out of his arm as a whip made out of acid solidified. Shinomori thrashed his whip towards Razi, but Razi dodged it effortlessly as he sensed where the whip was going to hit and walked away from that spot. " This is getting irritating!" " It's not my fault you've got bad aim," Razi retorted with a calm expression on his face. Razi then landed gracefully on his feet and glared at Shinomori. " What about my brother? Did you kill my brother Himura?" " What, that annoying little twerp who carried two steel tonfas? Don't worry, we didn't dispose of him. He's happily sailing around the see with his merry band of incompetent pirates. But maybe I'll keep a memo to pay him a visit." " You stay away from him!" Razi in his angry state ran towards Shinomori, jumped up, and then he scratched his face with his fingernails. Blood tricked from Shinomori's cheeks, but Razi noticed how his fingernails were dissolving as they touched Shinomori's acid body. " Guess I was a little too careless." Razi reached into his pant pockets and pulled out two woolen black gloves with diamonds trimmed on the knuckles. Razi gracefully slipped the woolen gloves on his hands and wiggled his fingers to test their flexibility. " Good, I was afraid these were getting rusty; I haven't used them in quite some time." " Enough dilly-dallying!" Shinomori shouted. " Come over here and fight me like a man!" " I'm no man! I'm an animal!" " Well, Mr. Animal, in my trade they call me The Toxic Serpent! And they are especially afraid of my Toxic Slither Whip!" Shinomori raised his right hand out and acid spewed out. The acid formed a long chain and solidified. As the acid solidified it formed a giant snake made out of acid. The snake imitated Shinomori and hissed as his alleged master hissed and stuck his tongue out. " Good-bye!" Shinomori laughed diabolically as he hit Razi with it. However, Razi caught the snake's head and struggled to keep it in place as it frantically attempted to break free. " Soon…this things going to overpower me. I guess I have no other choice." The acid snake head was crushed under Razi's weight and splattered all throughout the area. The acid rained down on Razi as Shinomori waited for it to clear so he could see Razi's remains. A shadowy outline however was all he could see. An outline of a man with pointy ears. " What the…" A rumbling noise was heard as the person behind the rain was clapping his hands. The person behind the acid was grim, mysterious. The person's body was covered in black fur. The persons ears were sharp and pointy, sharp talons on his hands, long legs, and a long busy tail between his legs. Blood was trickling from the figures mouth as his eyes stared into Shinomori's and made him shudder. " You hurt my father…" Razi's voice was heard from the ominous man's mouth. " I'll never forgive you." The figure raised both his claws towards his chest. " Wolf Fury!" With lighting speed, Razi in his wolf hybrid form disappeared, reappeared behind Shinomori, and he scratched at his shoulder where his acid tiles were. Shinomori made a futile attempt to swipe at Razi while he was behind him, and paid by Razi ducking before Shinomori's arms touched him and scratched the other tile off his shoulder pad. "Dammit, how is he doing that?" Shinomori thought as his second shoulder pad was scratched off. " Him touching me should've melted his arm away, but for some reason he isn't getting hurt." In a flash, Razi scratched Shinomori's arms and legs and tiles fell from them. In the midst of his downfall, Shinomori took a closer look at the trimmed diamonds on Razi's arms and grimaced. " Now I get it. Those stones are really made out of sea-stone. So his claws must for a second negate Devil Fruit powers, so he won't be caught off-guard. He truly is the Phoenix Fire's son." Razi came to a halt as he was too close to Shinomori, then backed up to a safe distance. Razi raised his right claw in the air and the talons shined in the light. " I ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf Fruit (Wolf-Wolf Fruit) I have four forms. One is me. The second is a wolf. My third is my half-wolf, half-human form. And the fourth one is something I don't like to show very often." " So what if you can transform?" Shinomori retorted. " You're still no match for me. I'm going to send you to Hell." " Maybe so. But I'll sure as hell drag you along with me. Face the full power of my Devil Fruit." Category:Blog posts